Valentines for Len and Kaho
by Kurankira
Summary: This is a story on how Kahoko and Len spent their first Valentines. I think? hehe i suck at summaries. Pls. read :


**Hi there this is a **oneshot **of Kahoko and Len. Pls. forgive me for the wrong grammars or spellings if you see one. This story just popped out of my head. Maybe it's because i read too much books these days haha.**

**I DON'T OWN LA CORDA D'ORO, IT BELONGS TO YUKI KURE AND KOEI (if i'm correct)**

**^_^  
**

**Pls. enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Valentines**

_This is getting more annoying_ thought the blue haired violinist. He was surrounded by girls from his class, all of them giving him something he doesn't want, something he doesn't know. _What's wrong with them? They've been like this since I came_ he let out a sigh then glared at his fellow schoolmates which made them backed out.

"Hey Tsukimori" a guy from his class greeted him "You're quite lucky to be surrounded by girls and they giving you chocolates. Why'd you refuse to accept them? Many guys would want to be like you"

"I don't need it and I think it's bothersome" Len answered coldly. Some of his girl classmates who heard him got disappointed at what he said.

"Well… at least drop them down slowly and not breaking them" another classmate of his said.

The teacher went in the room and said "Everyone, the school director said today, we'll have no classes so some of you can go to the music rooms and practice or do anything you like except going outside the school campus and making trouble"

Len sighed then thought _I'll just practice_, while all of his classmates are jumping around cheerfully.

He stayed in his seat for an hour letting his classmates leave, especially the girls. He decided to read a book.

After a few minutes the door slammed open then a red haired violinist entered "Thank goodness you're here! I thought I need to go look for you in the music rooms" she said while closing the door behind her.

She went near Len than sat on the seat in front of Len "Why are you looking for me?" He asked

"Hmm…" She stared at the book Len was holding "What are you reading?"

_She ignored my question_ Len thought; instead of giving her a glare he answered "Twilight"

"Hmm…. I see… what is it about?" she asked, ignoring Len's question earlier

"A vampire and a human falling in love with each other" Len answered.

"I didn't know you read books like that" Kahoko gave Len a surprised look

"My classmate lend it to me, she said it'll make me understand what love is. It's pointless anyway" Len closed the book

"Oh… I wonder why" Kahoko took the book in her hand then started reading the first chapter of the book. She got interested in the book, completely forgot that Len was there.

Len stared at her _Why is she looking for me? Now she's reading the useless book_. He noticed Kahoko brought her violin and a paper bag _What is…_

"This book, I've watched it before. The book is greater than the movie" She smiled at Len then continued reading

"Why are you here anyway?" Len asked

Kahoko blushed while reading the book. She took something in the paper bag. She stopped reading then looked at Len.

"To…" She took Len's hand then continued "Give this to you" she gave Len a box.

She took the book then started reading, _this is embarrassing_, she thought.

Len stared at the box after a few seconds he opened the box _Sweets, not the type of food I like_, he thought. He saw a folded paper on his table that was addressed to him. He unfolded it.

Kahoko started to stand up and leave before Len could read the letter. She laid the book on Len's table then started walking toward the door.

Before she could take her second step, Len took her hand while reading the letter. Kahoko blushed.

"You're giving this to me because it's valentines" it wasn't a question but Kahoko nodded. "Is that why you're looking for me?"

"Yes" Kahoko answered blushing furiously

"Well…" Len said. _He's going to say it's useless like what he did to the other girls_, Kahoko thought then prepared herself.

She suddenly found herself kissing Len. _Eh?! _She shouted mentally _does that mean he accepts?_

"Thanks" He said. He took one chocolate from the box and ate it _It's not so bad after all_, He thought

"H-how was it?" Kahoko asked

"Fine"

"Eh?! Just fine?" Kahoko said

"Of course it taste great, not the type that's too sweet" Len said

"So it was a good plan not putting too much sugar in it" She said, _but I only created 3 not-so-sweet chocolate out of nine_, she chuckled mentally

Len let go of Kahoko's hand. "Why did you decide to give me chocolates?" he asked

"That's a secret" Kahoko turned around, not facing Len, then folded her arms, she started to blush.

_I guess it's fine_, Len leaned towards her then whispered to her ear "Because you like me?" he asked

Kahoko blushed "Why would you ask if you already knew the answer. And what makes you so sure?" Kahoko said

"I just wanted to make sure, you kept on blushing and aren't you suppose to give the chocolate to the one you like" Len answered

"I thought you said Love is pointless" Kahoko pointed

"I said the book was pointless" Len kissed Kahoko on the cheek.

Kahoko turned around, now facing Len, then asked "So… What's your answer to my feelings then" Kahoko hesitated to ask this question but she was curious

"Isn't it obvious?" Len said, now smiling

"I just wanted to make sure" Kahoko said

"Fine" He leaned towards Kahoko again and kissed her on the lips again then said "I love you"

"I love you too, and happy valentine's" Kahoko replied

~After an hour~

Len studied his music sheets while Kahoko was reading the book.

"Why didn't you accept the chocolates that were given to you earlier by the other girls?" Kahoko asked

"I didn't accept them because I don't accept their feelings" Len answered

"That's cold" Kahoko said

"You want me to accept theirs and not yours?" Len asked. Teasing Kahoko

"That's mean!" Kahoko pouted "I didn't say anything like that"

Len laughed a little "Just joking"

"I can't believe you're joking, you're always serious" Kahoko pouted again

"Am I not allowed to joke around?" Len smiled, patting Kahoko's head.

* * *

**I just noticed, about the patting Kahoko's head part, i think Len became Ryoutarou there hehe**

**What do you think? Nice? horrible? :)**

**Thanks for reading!!!  
**


End file.
